1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to single dose dispensers for bottles and containers of pourable products, such as liquids and powders, for instance, and more particularly to an auto-refill single dose dispenser that may be injection molded in a single shot with little after-molding assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
Single dose dispensers for containers of liquids are known in the art. However, these prior art dispensers require multiple separately molded parts that are later assembled together resulting in a dispenser that is undesirably expensive. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a single dose dispenser that can be molded in a single shot and in single piece that requires few after-molding steps to assemble.